When in love
by OHxSOxAGA
Summary: enjoy! freddie/sam!


IF THERE R NO ENTERS, IDK HOW TO FIX IT! SOMEONE TELL ME!

Freddie and Sam

"Hello people of Earth and Mars!" Carly always started iCarly in a happy way. Sam smiled at her best friend. "we got a great show planned for you amigos today! Involving Freddie and a kangaroo!"

Freddie shuddered. The bouncy kangaroo skit was scaring him a little. But he knew it would be fine. Carly would make sure of it. She finally was starting to like him- when he wasn't too clingy. They had a good show and Freddie DID survive the skit. Jason came for his pet kangaroo later. After the show, the trio went down the long stairs to the kitchen to drink some lemonade. They sat around the red table just chatting and thinking of ideas for the next show.

"That kangaroo skit was hilarious! I bet we got a lot of views." Carly said, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Ugh but my nose still hurts from the kick" Freddie whined, rubbing his red nose.

"aw you'll get over it Freddork." Sam said as she reached over and grabbed Freddie's lemonade and downed it in less than 5 seconds. Freddie shook his head. He was used to Sam by now, she tortured him on a daily basis.

"Hey what if we got some kind of poll? Like we put three ideas online and the public votes for one?" freddie suggested. "We did that last week Mr. Memory Loss. Remember? We had to throw a unicycle out the window." Sam thought it was a lame idea but if she said it out loud then Carly would be hurt. It was her idea after all.

"How about we got Spencer to write the ideas online and we can't look at it at all until the next show? Then it would be more surprising" Carly spoke up. "but nothing that causes permanent pain"

"Duh" said Sam, while looking on the fridge for some ham. She got it and took it to the table and just bit down into it. Then seeing Carly's face, she said, "Oh sorry do u want some?" while taking another juicy bite. "Ill pass..." Freddie said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Good cuz I was asking CARLY Freddifer." Sam said sighed. Sometimes he wished Sam wasn't so rude. Then they could actually be friends...

Carly called Spencer downstairs to ask him if he would make the ideas for the poll. Spencer gladly agreed and promised to make them interesting but not too week went by quickly and soon, the day of the poll choice was upon them.

"5...4....3...2......" Freddie mouthed 1 as always and the show began. "Whah howdy y'all! Ahm sayum and that there's caaaarlay! Welcome tah aaaahhhhcarlay!" Sam was wearing a cowboy hat and glued a moustache to her face. Carly had a pleather vest with a cow design on it. They were in front of the green screen. It was a rodeo scene and they were "on" horses. Carly and Sam threw off they're outfits and the green screen went back up.

"Well we have an interesting show for u today ending with your choice of a secret poll!" Carly announced, excited and nervous too. They had a Messing with Lewbert, a couple of random dances, and a new skit where they morph their faces.

Finally.... "Well here it comes. Drum roll please..." Sam tapped her hands on a drum that Freddie conveniently placed in front of her.

Carly continued. "All week you have been voting for a secret idea that my brother Spencer has put online. Well now comes the time where we can read the ideas. Come on out Spencer, with the poll percentages!" Sam clicked her applause remote and Spencer came out smiling unnaturally with the results. He handed the paper to Sam and she took a breath. She was a little scared.

"The ideas were: Sam and Carly drink a sausage milkshake....23% " Carly and Sam laughed. They were glad they didn't need to do THAT. "Freddie draw whatever he wants on Carly's face and she needs to wear it all day....15%" Carly sighed with relief and Freddie said "Come on!!!!!!" "And finally....with 62%.....the idea we are doing chosen by Spencer and voted by you.....is......Sam and freddie kiss! ...wait WHAT?!?!"

Sam's mouth dropped open and freddie dropped the camera. Carly, a little disappointed and surprised, yelled "SPENCER!!!" Freddie slowly put the camera on the stand and walked to be in view with everyone. He swallowed and looked at Sam and said "Do I REALLY need to do this Spencer?" He couldn't believe that he put that as an idea, considering how much Sam and Freddie hated each other. "Yes. I knew this would be voted the most and I'm curious too" Spencer said with a sly smile. Carly looked like she wanted to cry 'He's MINE not Sam's! What the hell?!' she thought.

Sam wasn't speaking. She looked sick. Freddie sighed and said "Well....it won't kill me....I hope" and grabbed Sam/s hands. She looked at his face and noticed for the first time that his eyes were a brilliant blue. That was her favorite color. She reluctantly smiled and started leaning in. It couldn't kill her could it? They leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched. Sam would never admit it but this was her first kiss. And she honestly could say, it was amazing. The moment their lips touched Sam fell in love. Maybe it was because it was her first kiss, but she suddenly didn't care that Freddie was a computer geek, that his mom was waaaaay too overprotective, or that he was a nerd. At that moment, she just wanted to be with him forever. It was a perfect 5 seconds and then Freddie pulled away.

Freddie always thought that Sam was beautiful, a lot of guys did. But because of all of the shit she had caused him- he didn't WANT to like her. He loved Carly. So when someone tries hard enough to not like a person, they don't notice that the other person may like them as much as they are trying not to. So from all this not liking Sam, Freddie felt nothing from his kiss- his FIRST kiss as well. Sam was breathless and gave a hopeful look at Freddie and noticed his eyes were not on her, but were winking at Carly.

She could tell that he hadn't felt anything and her heart shattered. But she knew not to show her real emotions so she spit on the floor and said to the camera, "WHAT THE HELL! THANKS FOR TORTURING ME VIEWERS" and took out some mouthwash from her pocket and spit it out the window. Freddie looked at her and he believed she really didn't like it. He didn't care. But inside, Sam was hurting and was confused. She would have to find a way to tell Freddie- but not now. There was time for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter one! All written in polish school xD hahaha. Next chapter coming soon!

Give me your opinion please! Constructive criticism! lmaooo!


End file.
